


Flannel

by Thatmoustache



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmoustache/pseuds/Thatmoustache
Summary: You're making tea in nothing but one of his flannels and your underwear. He can't help but fall in love with you all over again and show you how he feels.





	Flannel

You stretched your naked body, feeling the delicious burn in your muscles as you smiled. A hand ran itself over your stomach as soft kisses were placed over your shoulder. His nose nuzzled into your neck as he pulled you closer to him. You kissed his forehead, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

He eventually pillowed his head on your chest, ghosting kisses on your breasts as he sighed in contentment. Your fingers idly played with his hair as you both dozed in your post coital morning bliss.

After a while, he regrettably got out of bed, giving you a quick kiss before running to the bathroom. You decided a cup of tea was in order, and slid out from the sheets. You found your underwear flung on the floor, and pulled on his flannel shirt with it, not bothering to button it. It still smelled like him.

Smiling to yourself and holding the collar up to your nose, you wandered into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

“Looks like we had the same idea,” John said, coming into the kitchen donning just his boxers.

You smiled at him over your shoulder. “Have a seat love, I’ll fix us up something.”

He took a seat at the table as the kettle began to whistle. You poured two cups of tea and set his in the front of him with a smile before turning back to make some sandwiches.

He watched you carefully, admiring the way his shirt landed just above your bum so he could still see your panties. Your pert cheeks were on display and he could see some of the marks he left on your thighs - including the outline of a hand print from one swift spanking. He smiled to himself, cock beginning to stir again. You were so stunningly beautiful, and so good to him. He often found himself wondering what he did in this life to deserve such a woman.

He abandoned his tea at the table, deciding instead to wrap his arms around you from behind. He swept your hair to the side so he could kiss your neck tenderly. You let out a soft sigh as one of his hands reached up to slide his shirt off of your left shoulder, laying a kiss on the small tattoo that was revealed. _JRD_ , it read. He smiled into your skin, thinking of the matching tattoo he had on his own shoulder.

“Come here, love,” he said softly into your ear, making you shiver as you reached a hand up to tangle it into his hair.

Abandoning the task in front of you, you let him pull you away from the counter, spinning you in his arms so he could kiss you slowly as he lead you back down the hallway to the bedroom.

He laid you out softly on the bed, his shirt laying open on your torso to reveal your breasts. He crawled on to the bed, starting his slow ascent up your body at your ankles. Each was given a kiss, with subsequent kisses slowly trailed up each of your legs as his hands gently stroked the outsides of your thighs.

You closed your eyes and stretched your arms above your head, enjoying the sensation of his hands and lips on you.

As he got closer your pelvis, your legs fell open for him. He bit lightly at some of the marks he had left previously, causing you to gasp and giggle. He laughed into your skin, kissing the sensitive crease between your legs and your core.

His hands reached under the top of your underwear to pull them off of your hips and down your legs. His lips were back on your skin the moment the lace found its way back to the floor.

He peppered kisses across your stomach, hands splayed beneath your back to cradle you closer. You were feeling hot all over from the attention, your folds becoming slicker with each kiss.

He moved up your body further still, lavishing marks on your sternum before turning his attention to your breasts. Your hands were on the back of his neck and in his hair as he nuzzled each breast softly, nipping lightly at the skin before swirling his tongue around your right nipple. You gasped and sighed at the sensation as he sucked and bit at the nub for a minute before moving to do the same to your other breast.

By now your hips were squirming slightly against the sheets, unable to get any friction since his body was holding your legs open.

His hands ran themselves up and down your body, landing on your hips while his lips attached themselves to your neck once more.

“Mmm, is someone eager?” he asked coyly, doing nothing to stop your squirming.

“Just waiting for you babe,” you moaned as he bit just below your ear.

He smiled into your neck.

“I want to take my time with you, love…” he admitted. Your whole body shivered again at his words.

You moved your hands into your own hair and back above you as he licked a path back down your body. He settled himself between your legs, placing your knees over shoulders and holding your thighs open.

Using only the tip of his tongue, he gave your clit a light lick, delighting in the shocked gasp it elicited from your lips. He used more of his tongue with each lick before he finally flattened it to lick up your folds.

Your back arched off the bed, hands gripping the sheets below you and a guttural moan escaping your lips. He continued lapping up your juices until you were a vibrating, shivering mess under his tongue and hands.

“Baby, please…” you begged.

He moaned into your pussy, finally settling his lips around your clit and sucking lightly. You let out a long moan, one hand winding its way into his hair to tug him closer. His grip on your thighs tightened as he pushed his face even further into your core.

He spent what felt like an eternity but was actually mere minutes like this, building you up and backing away, only to mercilessly attack your clit again. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head in pleasure, his name and a string of curses the only things you could coherently moan out.

You were so out of it, you didn’t even notice that he had moved maneuvered himself around and let go of one of your thighs until two of his fingers were teasing your soaked entrance.

A loud whine left your lips as you begged him to fill you up.

“Yes baby, please fuck me, please, please, plea-- _oh_!”

Your begging was cut off by those two fingers finally entering you. He crooked his fingers and pumped his fingers in and out of you at a tantalizing pace, dragging the pads of his calloused fingers over the spot inside you agonizingly slow.

If you thought you were going to come apart before, you were about to ascend into a higher plane now.

Your back was permanently arched off the bed and sweat was forming on your body as your ran your hands over your hot skin. Incoherent noises spewed from your throat as you mindlessly squirmed against his fingers.

His lips attached themselves to your clit once more as he watched your every move, sliding a hand up your body to play with your breasts.

You mewled in pleasure, grabbing onto the arm that was extended up your body so hard you left crescent marks from your nails.

“You gonna cum for me baby?” he asked.

You vigorously nodded your head in reply, not trusting your voice.

He picked up the pace of his fingers only slightly, flicking his tongue over your clit every time his fingers retreated from your core until he finally had mercy on you.

He shoved a third finger in unexpectedly, keeping them inside you as he rubbed your g-spot unforgivingly. He watched as your face completely crumpled, tears falling from your eyes as you screamed in pleasure, hips attempting to buck off the bed.

He placed his unoccupied arm across your hips, holding you down as you thrashed and screamed through your orgasm. You could feel a gush of fluid shoot from your core and soak the sheets below you.

He removed his fingers gently, kissing your stomach and running his hands up your body as he crawled up the bed to you.

“You did so well, love,” he murmured, placing a kiss on your heaving chest.

He laid on his side next to you, wiping the tears from your cheeks and following their tracks with his lips.

“I’ve got you,” he mumbled into your hair reassuringly, gathering you in his arms and held you as you came back to earth. After a few minutes, your breathing had finally evened back out. You pulled away from him slightly to look him in the eye. You couldn’t help the huge grin that broke out on your face, which he readily returned.

“You alright darling?” he asked with a small laugh.

You stretched against him, feeling the burn in your thighs.

“More than, babe. What about you though?” you asked, glancing down at the tent in his boxers and trailing a hand down his stomach.

He inhaled sharply as your hand dipped below his waistband, beginning to stroke his hard cock. You bit your lip and watched his face as you pulled him from his boxers, his eyes fluttered closed.

You grasped him more firmly, twisting your wrist slightly and running your thumb over his dripping head, causing his mouth to fall open in breathy gasps each time.

You leaned forward and captured his lips, pumping him faster as his hips jerked toward you. His hands tangled themselves in your hair and his tongue delved into your mouth, his pleasure filled grunts filling the air around you.

He let out a whine against your lips as he finally spilled into your hand and onto his stomach. You stroked him through the last shocks of his orgasm, kissing him sweetly as he caught his breath.

“I think I should wear your clothes more often,” you giggled. He smiled back at your before rolling on top of you, smiling against your lips as he kissed the breath out of you again.


End file.
